1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cellular phone battery. More specifically, the present invention relates to the charging of cellular phone battery by mobile personal computer (PC).
2. Background Information
Today, cellular phone and mobile PC have become indispensable business equipment to many business and technical professionals, particularly those who travel frequently. Typically, users who travel with both of these equipment would carry two separate incompatible battery chargers, one for charging the cellular phone battery, and the other for charging the mobile PC battery. This prior art approach to charging the various batteries is cumbersome and less than desirable. It would be a lot more desirable if one of the battery chargers can be eliminated. As will be disclosed in more details below, the present invention provides for a method and apparatus for charging the cellular phone battery by the mobile PC that achieves the desired and other results.